Trust Us with Your Life
Trust Us with Your Life is a spin-off of Whose Line is it Anyway? that was later combined with the idea for the BBC Two show Fast and Loose. It first aired 10 July 2012 on ABC. It was hosted by veteran comedian Fred Willard and had members of the US and UK casts as well as live improv comedian Jonathan Mangum. It was put on hiatus (which presumably was a nicer way of saying it was 'cancelled') during a rival network's airing of the 2012 Olympic Games. Episodes Only six of eight total episodes in the only season were aired, but the show was made available on iTunes and online streaming affiliates. Performers * Jonathan Mangum, Colin Mochrie, Wayne Brady and Craig Cackowski and Brad Sherwood were frequently on the show. Guest performers included: Josie Lawrence (of the UK version of Whose Line?), Greg Proops, and Nicole Parker, star of the sketch show MAD TV. * Guests on the show who allowed the comedians to reinterpret aspects of their life through comedic segments included David Hasselhoff, tennis player Serena Williams, comedian Ricky Gervais, and talk-show host Jerry Springer. * Cat Gray, the musical director of Let's Make a Deal, played music for the various games as required. Games * Dramatic Episode - The performers act out a scene using information from the guest. The guest rings a bell every time the performers get something right and honk a horn when they get something wrong. Similar to "First Date" from Improv-a-Ganza. * Face the Music - David Armand illustrates through pantomime a popular song with significance to the guest star who wears a set of headphones so they can't hear the song. After Armand's performance, the guest must figure out what the song is. Played as "Interpretative Dance" on Fast and Loose. * Forward Rewind - The performers act out a scene using information from the guest and they must rewind the scene and go forward again when prompted by a pre-recorded voice. Similar to "Forward and Reverse" from Improv-a-Ganza. * Glee Club It - A scene is acted out and when a pre-taped voice saying "Glee Club It!" is played, the performers must start singing until the voice says "back to normal." * Guess the Country - As performers travel, they must guess the accents of other performers as they meet them. * Musical Tribute - With the help of keyboardist Cat Gray (who works with Wayne and Jonathan on Let's Make a Deal), the performers sing a song about the guest's life in a style suggested by Fred. Similar to "Song Styles". * Putting Words into Your Mouth - The guest takes the stage with one or two of the comedians, another comedian will talk for the guest while the scene continues. Similar to "Dubbing" from Whose Line? * Rap It - The performers act out a scene and start rapping when the voice says "Rap it" and go back to normal when they hear a voice saying "Word!" Similar to "Kick It" from Improv-a-Ganza. * Shorter and Shorter - The performers have sixty seconds to perform a scene, then they have to do the same scene again in a thirty-second version, and then fifteen seconds, and so on. * Sideways Scene - Three of the performers use information from the guest to act out a scene lying down on a special mat behind the set with a camera positioned above them. Fred would randomly buzz in with styles for them to incorporate. This game is usually played when the celebrity's story involves sports. *'Messages from Random Acquaintances' - The performers provide rapid-fire messages to the guest as if they were friends and acquaintances of the guest. Performers alternate when Fred buzzes. This game is usually played during the credits. Category:Whose Line spin-off shows Category:Version of the show Category:Trust Us with Your Life